1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device, particularly to a spool brake device for a dual-bearing reel, which is configured to electrically control braking force on a dual-bearing reel spool allowed to wind a fishing line thereabout
2. Background Art
A well-known dual-bearing reel is capable of electrically controlling a spool thereof (e.g., see Specification Japan Patent No. 4039951). A spool brake device for the well-known dual-bearing reel includes magnets, a coil and a brake device. The magnets are unitarily rotatable with the spool. The coil is disposed in opposition to the magnets within a reel unit. The control device is configured to regulate braking force by executing PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) with respect to current flowing through the coil. The brake device is configured to control the braking force in accordance with tension by software. The well-known spool brake device is configured to finish a brake control when the rotational speed of the spool becomes a predetermined speed or less in a third brake processing at the latter stage of casting. Before and after the end of brake control, an angler visually confirms the water landing of a terminal tackle, brakes spool rotation by a thumbing operation and performs a clutch-on operation.